


Friends or Something More?

by AlexisDawn



Category: Cristela
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDawn/pseuds/AlexisDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting Josh, Cristela's family starts pressuring her even more to find someone. Cristela thinks about what she wants in life, but first she has to come to some realizations. Takes place after "It's Not About the Tamales", spoilers for previous episodes. *SUMMARY/PLOT MAY CHANGE A BIT*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends or Something More?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my twist of things after the episode “It’s Not About the Tamales”. There are spoilers for this episode and a few of the previous episodes as well. I don’t really write fluff, so this probably won’t include much fluff so far. I will try to update when I can, as best as I can. I know this is short, but I just wanted to get this post out there. I may do short chapters like this to get updates out quicker, not sure yet.
> 
> Please make sure to check out my Cristela fan-tumblr at: FuckYeahCristela  
> Also FYeahCristela on Twitter and Instagram. I will try to post more on those accounts when I can. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, constructive criticism is welcome and feel free to check out my other fanfictions. Thanks!

“So, Josh seemed like a really nice guy.” Daniela said looking towards her sister with a smirking grin.  
  
“We’re just friends Daniela. We work together.” Cristela stated, glaring at Daniela, while she finished putting away the dishes.  
  
“No wonder why you didn’t want to try online dating, you had your eyes on your ‘friend’.” Daniela chimed as she walked across the kitchen to throw something in the garbage. Then proceeded to walk over to stand behind her husband in his chair.  
  
“You should be with him. You don’t want to end up being a spinster like your aunt Socorro. I’ve warned you about this!” Natalia exclaimed, looking at Cristela with a pointed glare.  
  
“Oy. How many times do I have to say this? We are just friends!” Cristela exclaimed tossing her hands in the air then letting them fall back down.  
  
  
Felix took a swig of his beer and looked up at Cristela. “I don’t know, you two looked pretty cozy when Alberto and I were there. You kept giggling at whatever it was he was saying.” Smirking, he took another swig (look up definition) of his beer and placed the bottle on the table.  
  
“She was giggling? Is this our Cristela you are talking about?” Daniela asked with a mix of shock and surprise in her voice.  
  
Looking up at his wife, Felix added “Oh yeah, she was definitely giggling. They kept whispering to each other and just having these little moments like in the telenovelas you like to watch.” Shaking his head he looked away from his wife then took another swig of his beer and turned to look at his sister in law.  
  
Raising her eyebrows, Daniela put her hands on her husbands shoulder and looked over at her sister. “Cris, you’re blushing! See, this Josh sounds like he’s good for you. Why don’t you just ask him out?”  
  
“Hey, Felix? Why were you keeping tabs on what I was doing at work in the first place?” Cristela inquired, looking at him curiously, trying to get off the topic of her and Josh.  
  
Felix raised his eyebrows, tilted his head and started smirking, “I just wanted to see what you do that you get paid no money for.”  
  
  
“Felix!” Daniela said looking at her husband in distaste. “Cris, you should ask him out. I mean he has already met Ama and survived, nothing’s as bad as that.”  
  
“Hey! Just cause I’m old doesn’t mean I can’t hear you.” Natalia remarked and turned to face them.  
  
“I think Josh seems like a great person, maybe you should go out with him Cristela.” Felix chimed mischievously.  
  
“Even Felix wants you to be happy. Just ask Josh out.” Daniela remarked pleasingly.  
  
Felix smirks, looks at Cristela and remarks, “No, I just want her out of my house.”  
  
“Listen, I am not asking Josh out. I don’t expect you to understand, just please leave it alone.” Cristela demanded, right before walking out of the room.


End file.
